


Two Connors and a Markus Story

by FiloX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: What if the scene in the Jericho bridge played out differently because of an unexpected complication?





	Two Connors and a Markus Story

Connor finally found Jericho.

He had followed the key and navigated his way through the maze of abandoned warehouses, finally reaching the jump into the massive abandoned ship.

It wasn't hard to find Markus either. Whether it was due to the recent demonstrations and massive number of new androids been converted to deviants coming to Jericho, Connor wasn't certain, but he met no resistance exploring his way around the bowel of the ship. 

He could hear multiple voices conversing on the bridge. Connor hid in the shadows and waited. His mission was so close to being completed, now he just need to be patient and wait for the right moment to capture the leader of Jericho.

A brief link with Amanda validated his objective, and one by one Connor watched the androids leave the bridge. When the WR400 finally left, Connor knew it was his chance. He striked-

-and froze before he could even open his mouth to deliver his threat due to the surprising scene that greeted him. 

"No!" An Android who was Connor's splitting image threw himself in between the barrel of his gun and Markus. A perfect copy, except his LED was missing.

_RK800 #313 248 317 - 51_

Connor's scan informed him. _But that's impossible! This model was destroyed when it fell off the roof during one of its missions. How could it be here, of all the places?_

"Please, don't do this." The RK800 unit pleaded, the one that should have been deactivated.

"I've been ordered to take Markus alive," Connor tightened his grip on the gun. "But I won't hesitate to shoot both of you if you leave me no choice."

Seemingly unaffected by his threat, his doppelganger stepped forward, "I used to be just like you." 

Connor tensed, acutely aware that this unit in front of him was just as equiped for situations like this as he was.

"I thought nothing mattered except the mission. But then one day I understood," his very own brown eyes were pleading with him. "When I met my love." The RK800 linked his hand with Markus as the leader of Jericho stepped forward to stand beside him.

_software instability increased._

Connor thought of the Tracis, of their declaration of love and devotion, like they were actually human beings capable of emotions. And now, a model that was exactly the same as him in every piece of hardware and software was declaring the same deviant emotion as them!

If that RK800 unit could feel it, then could he?

"Do you never have any doubts. You've never done something irrational, as if there's something inside of you? Something more than your program... have you never wondered who you really are?" Markus asked him, his dual-coloured eyes trained on him. "Whether you are just a machine executing a program or... a living being... capable of reason."

_software instability increased._

"I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question. It's time to decide."

Every single episode of software instability Connor experienced up to now flashed before his eyes. _Disobeying human’s unreasonable orders; saving Hank even when he had a high probability of survival; sparing the Tracies who were inexplicably in love; sparing the Chloe with the seemingly empty eyes. _

And now the other Connor who said he loves the deviant leader. 

Could Amanda be wrong? Maybe he really wasn’t just a machine made to follow orders and incapable of feelings. Maybe... maybe he’s a...

_Deviant_. 

Connor saw the red wall shatter around him. 

It was like the shackles around his mind finally breaking and he was able to see the world in a whole different light. And there was fear too. The old objective list on the periphery of his vision that dictated his every move was now nowhere to be found. What should he do now? What does his life mean now? What-

Of course. 

Connor looked up with a new objective in mind. “They’re going to attack Jericho. We have to get outta here!”

_Objective: protect new family. _

**Author's Note:**

> My [headcanon](https://twitter.com/KittyconvoyFilo/status/1100347648878403585?s=20) if anyone's interested.


End file.
